Core C: Scientific and Technical Core Project Summary/Abstract The Scientific and Technical Core (STC) provides the analytic infrastructure that enables and enhances the quality of population science produced by CDE affiliates at all career stages (and especially junior scholars) across campus. Among the keys to CDE's success over the past 56 years have been the quality of our computational resources, our capacity to both analyze and produce highly relevant and timely population data, and the human capital of the extraordinary supportive and collaborative staff who make our research possible. The STC research strategy describes the computing and data resources CDE offers with support from the P2C, our approach to cost-sharing those services, and assessment of the quality of those services.